


| The Vow |

by skiller0dani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, destiel fanfiction, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiller0dani/pseuds/skiller0dani
Summary: Dean and Castiel, a happily married couple with completely average and normal lives. Dean owns a mechanic shop, and Castiel stays home to write his blog.During a fight Cas leaves the house, very upset and gets side swiped by a semi truck.Castiel wakes up in the hospital, with no memory of Dean or their life together and when Meg- Castiel's ex-girlfriend from College comes back into Castiel's life Dean fears he may lose him forever.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Cast of Characters  
.  
Misha Collins as Castiel Winchester  
.  
Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester  
.  
Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester  
.  
Nicki Aycox as Meg Masters  
.

C H A P T E R-O N E

"You're really fucking stubborn you know that?" Dean snapped, setting down the bottle of sleep aide. Cas snickered as his fingers tapped the keys on his keyboard. He felt the bed dip as Dean settled in next to him, "I just need to finish this post." He says, his eyes fixed on the screen and he can practically feel Dean rolling his eyes. Dean leaned up, his chin resting against Cas's shoulder as his eyes scanned over Castiel's latest post. "Seriously? You're putting _that _into the blog?" Dean groaned, ignoring the wide smile spreading across Cas's face. "It was a big thing that happened last week." Cas argued playfully, breaking into a full laugh when Dean dramatically threw himself back against the bed. "It happened _one _time! You're gonna make your reader people think I make it a habit of carrying condoms instead of money." Dean whined, his face prickling red at the memory. "Well it's not my fault you handed her 2 condoms instead of a $10." Cas smiled, remembering the confusion on the barista's face and the horror on Dean's. "Fine I'll stop bringing condoms when we go out and you can wait to jump me until we get home." Dean fired back, loving the red burn on Castiel's ears. Cas reached over and pushed a smug Dean back onto the bed- ignoring his laughter as it filled the room. "Checkmate." Dean laughed and now it was Cas's turn to roll his eyes. "Shut up I'm working." He grumbled, refocusing on the unfinished blog post in front of him. Dean watched Cas work, his blue eyes lit up by the computer screen and stubble lining his jaw in a 5 o'clock shadow. "Stop staring at me." Cas mumbled not even looking up at Dean- but Dean didn't stop looking, he couldn't deny that Cas is _gorgeous. _"Dean." Cas warns, and Dean knows that Cas _will _move out to the living room if Dean keeps distracting him. 

_Bzz bzz. _"I'll get it." Dean says as he reaches across Cas's lap for his phone. Upon unlocking Cas's phone, Dean's heart is in his stomach. "It's uh- Meg." He says casually, handing Cas his phone. "I know that look-" Cas starts as he quickly types a goodnight message and sends it. "There's nothing going on between me and Meg. Don't be like that." Cas says, flashing Dean a 'are you seriously jealous?' look. Dean merely nods, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he leans back against the headboard. "I know." He says quietly as he tries not to think about it. She sent him a _winky _face, is he flirting with her? "Dean we've been married for 7 years, and you still don't trust me?" Cas says, annoyance seeping into his tone. Dean sits up, "I trust you." He argues back. Cas sighs as he posts the blog and shut his computer. "We're friends Dean, I have no feelings for Meg. You know that." He says as calmly as he can but Dean laughs sarcastically. Dean sits up on the bed, his back facing Cas. "Yeah but I know she's not over it." Dean snaps, his anxiety crawling up on him. Castiel stands, "so what Dean? It's not about Meg or how she feels. This is about you _not _trusting me!" Cas yells, his anger getting the better of him. Dean stays sitting, "I fucking trust you. How many times do I need to say it?" Dean yells back, "keep saying it until you finally believe it I guess." Cas snaps again, tears in his eyes as he grabs his pillow and exits the bedroom. Dean sits on the bed, his mind racing as he nervously glances over at Cas's phone. Just _one _look to ease Dean's mind, because Cas would never cheat on Dean...right? Dean tried to tell himself that Cas loves him, but he couldn't stop the nervous tapping in his fingers as he looked at Cas's phone. Standing up, Dean snatches Cas's phone and unlocks it quickly scanning over their texts. 

_can you hang out?   
_

_ **out with Dean, text later. **  
_

_you're always out with Dean. Don't you have time for me anymore. _

** _this isn't college anymore. I'm married Meg. find somebody else. _ **

_Cas just come see me. _

** _leave me alone. _ **

_just once? _

** _fine- if it'll make you leave me alone. _ **

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean is interrupted by Cas's angry voice. Dean looks up at him, pushing the phone into his face. "What the hell is this? I knew it I fucking knew you cheated on me! You went to see her!" Dean yells, tears thickening in his eyes as Cas harshly rips his phone from Dean's hands. Cas rolls his eyes, "we had _lunch _in a restaurant Dean, I even told you about it!" Cas defends, crossing his arms as Dean shook in front of him- partially from tears partially from anxiety. "That's not even the issue right now, you went through my phone? That's low Dean- even for you." Cas yells, clearly hurt by Dean's distrust. "You do not fucking trust me. Have I ever been unfaithful? How many times have I turned her down Dean? How many _fucking _times!" Cas borderline screamed as tears fell down his face. Dean stood frozen as he kept his mouth clamped shut, "what about all the times you get hit on? I see it all the time, girls and guys just drooling over you but it doesn't bother me because I trust you Dean!" Cas yells, his face reddening in anger. "You've never trusted me." Cas says softly after a few moments of silence. He looks up at Dean, who is avoiding eye contact with Cas. "Can you fucking say something?" Cas snaps but Dean doesn't know what to say, or even to think. Why can't he just let this fear go? Why is he so paranoid about who Cas is with? Or what Cas says? Without another word Cas grabs his keys and heads for the door. Dean stays frozen, not going after him even though everything in his brain is screaming at him to go after Cas- to not let him leave. When he hears the front door slam shut, Dean sinks to the bed with his head in his hands- and he cries. 

It's late when Dean's phone rings. Groggily he reaches for the phone, not yet noticing that Cas isn't home yet. "Yes?" He mumbles, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Is this Mr. Dean Winchester?" A man asks and Dean wakes up a little more as his eyebrows pinch together. He sits up in the bed, "yes?" He asks, his eyes flicking over to Cas's empty side of the bed. "This is Dr. Tom Harrington from Lawrence General Hospital, Castiel Winchester was just admitted after being in a severe car accident a few hours ago." The Doctor explains and Dean feels his heart stop in his chest as his hands start shaking. He immediately pushes out of bed and reaches to pull jeans on with shaky hands and his phone pressed between his cheek and his shoulder. "Is- is he okay?" Dean asks, his throat tightening as he pushes his boots on and reaches for his car keys. "He's just come out of surgery and hasn't woken up yet. He has a few broken bones but what I'm most concerned about is the head trauma he's experienced. We won't know the severity of it until he wakes up." Dr. Harrington explains and Dean can't even speak as the Impala roars to life. Dean doesn't even know how to respond- Cas is the only perfect thing he has in this world. "What happened?" Dean asks, choking through tears as he goes way over the legal speed limit to reach the hospital. "We're still not sure completely sure. But what we understand is that he ran a red light and was side swiped by a semi truck. His car rolled a few times and landed on the driver side door." The Doctor explained and Dean felt like he was going to pass out. He hung up and white knuckled the steering wheel, pushing the petal to the floor the rest of the way.

Dean burst through the emergency room doors and right to the front desk. "Castiel Winchester. Tell me what room he's in." Dean snapped, his fingers anxiously drumming across the counter top as the nurse tapped the keys. "And who are you to Mr. Winchester?" She asks, reading over his file. Dean rolled his eyes, "his husband." Dean says, nearly leaning over the counter to look at the computer screen himself. This was taking way too long. "He's in room 305. In the ICU." She explains and Dean is off for the stairs, not feeling like the elevator would be quick enough. Entering the 3rd floor Dean scans for room 305, nearly ripping the door off it's hinges when he finds it. Cas is lying unconscious, his left leg bound in a cast and suspended above the bed. Wires and tubes are connected to Cas as a heart monitor beeps steadily. Dean drops to his knees next to Cas's bed, his hands reaching out to grab Cas's. "Cas? Baby are you with me?" Dean asks, tears falling down his cheeks. Cas doesn't respond, and his eyes don't even flutter. "Can you hear me babe?" Dean tries again, hoping the sound of his voice would miraculously bring Cas out of this coma. Dean settles into the chair after pulling it right directly next to Cas's bedside, not letting go of his hands. There are stitches along Cas's forehead, and Dean feels the guilt beginning to swallow him whole. Cas is catatonic, lying in the bed so still that he almost looks dead. "Cas, _baby _ please-" Dean swallows to collect himself, "just come back to me." He begs, looking at Cas's pale and bruised face. 

"I love you." 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this Chapter: No  
(there WILL be smut in this series though don't worry)
> 
> CREDIT to the amazing video on YouTube called “The Vow (Destiel AU Trailer)” by casandhumanity   
This fic is HEAVILY based off that short but amazing video so you should go check it out 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters  
.  
Misha Collins as Castiel Winchester  
.  
Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester  
.  
Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester  
.  
Nicki Aycox as Meg Masters  
.

C H A P T E R-T W O

"Uno?" 

"No Cas, you have to have only _one _card in your hand." 

"..oh." 

Cas held his cards in his hands as he sat criss cross on the couch. His feet clad in the fuzzy pink socks Dean got him for Christmas. Dean couldn't fight the smile as it crossed onto his face- Cas was just so _cute. _He watched as Cas furrowed his eyebrows before slapping down a blue draw 2 card, and Dean wasn't even mad he had to draw 2 more cards. Cas looked so proud of himself it was hard to be angry about it. Dean playfully rolled his eyes as the game continued- ending in Cas's victory. "Told you I was going to win." Cas smiled smugly, uncrossing one arm to reach for the hot chocolate Dean was handing him. Dean fell into the couch next to him, slinging his arm over the back of the couch. Cas immediately curled into his side, pulling his feet up and under him as he leaned against Dean's shoulder. "I love you." Dean said, pressing a kiss to Cas's forehead. Cas hummed with a smile upon his face, he leaned up to press a kiss to Dean's lips. "Love you." He said as they watched the lights on the Christmas tree twinkle and blink. "So," Cas started as he sat up, looking nervously over at Dean. He seemed anxious. Dean rose a brow as he looked over at his adorably flustered husband. "I was uh thinking about something." Cas said- chewing on the inside of his cheek. Dean smiled as he leaned back against the arm of the couch, "yeah?" He said, waiting for Cas to continue. "Um. Kids." Castiel said, his cheeks burning and his gaze immediately shifting to the floor when he noticed the taken aback expression on Dean's face. When Dean didn't answer Cas went to stand up, the embarrassment becoming too much to handle. Dean quickly grabbed Cas's hand before he could step away from the couch. "No babe, you just- you surprised me that's all. Please sit down." Dean said gently, softly pulling Cas to sit back down. Cas looked up at Dean, his expression resembling that of a small child as Dean smiled. "Cas- I'd love to have kids with you." And Cas threw his arms around Dean. 

~~~

"Dean?" Sam shook his shoulder and Dean's eyes snapped open. His back was screaming and reality washed over him again when he heard the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Cas's eyes remained closed and Dean tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Sam." Dean gruffed, happily taking the coffee from Sam's outstretched hand. Sam pulled up a chair on the other side of Cas's hospital bed, "any improvement?" Sam asked, seeing the dark circles under Dean's eyes. Dean shook his head mournfully, "no. But there's still brain activity so at least he's not..." Dean couldn't even finish the sentence before his throat swelled with the oncoming tears. Sam watched Dean sadly, it's been nearly a week and Dean hasn't left Cas's room a single time. "Dean if you wanted to go home and get fresh clothes I'll stay here-" Sam started but Dean shook his head. He refused to go anywhere unless Cas was going with him. "Good Morning Dean." The Nurse smiled as she came in to exam Cas and keep track of his condition. Dean forced a smile as she lifted Cas's eyelids, "oh that's new!" She exclaimed- happiness in her tone. Dean immediately stood and leaned over his bed, and that's when he saw it. He saw Cas's eyes _move_ when the Nurse shone light in them. The Nurse smiled, "that's a really good sign Dean. It means he might be waking up soon." She explained and Dean couldn't fight the relieved smile as it crossed onto his face. The first time he's really smiled since Cas's accident. "But don't let your guard down... we still don't know how bad the brain damage is." She explained seriously and Dean nodded, honestly just relieved that Cas wasn't brain dead. The Nurse looked over him more and soon left the room after writing things down on a clipboard hanging from the end of Cas's bed. Sam's eyes scanned over the file and his eyes landed on 5 words that made his heart drop, _'possible damage to the hippocampus.' _ Dean clearly hasn't seen this yet- Sam intends on keeping it that way. 

"He's gonna be okay Dean." Sam said, knowing his words will do little to nothing to make Dean feel better. Dean nodded, his face hollow- he almost looks sick. There is stubble along his cheeks and jaw- and it's clear he hasn't had a good night sleep since Cas's accident. Sam leans back when he catches something out of the corner of his eyes, "Cas- his fingers moved." Sam said and Dean's gaze snapped to Cas's hands and sure enough, his fingers move. Dean presses the Call Help button as he reaches for Cas's hand. Dr. Harrington rushes into the room, "he's moving!" Dean explains and the Doctor watches as Cas's eyes slowly open. Dean feels massive amount of relief flood his body as the Doctor leans over Cas. "Castiel, I'm going to remove the breathing tube now okay?" He says and then quickly pulls it out- causing Cas to gag and cough. "Cas baby can you hear me?" Dean asks and Cas looks over at him- a blank stare on his face. A look of pure confusion. Dean's eyebrows scrunch together, "Cas you know who I am right?" He asks and Cas looks frightened as he looks at all the strange and unfamiliar faces in the room. Dr. Harrington turns, "I'm sorry but I need you to exit the room." He instructs, and some of the Nurses usher Sam and Dean out of the room, despite Dean's yelling and resistance. The door swings shut and Dean lets out a growl of annoyance as his hands pull at his hair. Dean paces back and forth for a few minutes before the door opens again. Dean pushes through the Doctor and Nurses and makes a beeline for Cas. "Mr. Winchester please-" The Doctor says as Dean tries to take Cas's hands. "Cas, it's me. You know me right?" Dean asks frantically- frightening Cas more and more. "I-I..." Cas stammers, his heart racing. "Mr. Winchester if you do not stop I will need to remove you from the room, _again." _The Doctor says sternly, finally catching Dean's attention. Dean steps back, "I'm going to ask Castiel a series of questions now. If you can sit in the chair and refrain from involving then you can stay. You're overwhelming him." Dr. Harrington explains and it's only _now _that Dean notices the panic on Cas's face. 

Dean reluctantly sits as Dr. Harrington approaches Cas with a series of questions on a clipboard. "Hello Castiel, I'm going to ask you a series of very simple questions- just answer them to the best of your ability okay?" Dr. Harrington asks and Cas nods slowly. "Can you tell me today's date?" He asks and Cas thinks for a moment before he looks up, "I can't." He says- dropping his head and feeling embarrassed that he doesn't even know the date. "What about the year?" Dr. Harrington asks and Cas thinks for a moment, "Easy, it's 2010." He says and Dean feels like he's going to pass out. The Doctor writes down Cas's answer before moving onto the next question. "Okay, can you tell me your full name?" He asks and Cas nods. "Castiel James Novak." He answers slowly, and Dean feels as though all the air has been pulled from his lungs as he begins to realize what's going on. "Alright Mr. Novak can you tell me your marital status?" He asks and Dean's ears perk- maybe something will jog his memory. Cas licks his lips before swallowing a lump in his throat, "Unmarried?" He says at last- although he says it more as a question than an answer. The Doctor gestures to Dean and Cas's eyes follow him, "do you know who this man is?" Dr. Harrington asks and Cas studies Dean for a moment and it feels like his eyes go right through him- no spark of recognition in his gaze. Castiel shakes his head before he says, "I don't." "Castiel do you remember who your parents are?" Dr. Harrington asks and Cas nods, "Uh..I do?" He responds- becoming more and more confused. Why on _Earth _would he forget who his parents are? The Doctor sits, preparing to tell Castiel the correct answers to the questions. "Castiel, you've been in a massive car accident- and there was damage to your hippocampus. The place where memories are stored. You've lost some short term memories from the last 9 years or so, but you seem to remember a good majority of your life." The Doctor explains and Cas's eyes widen. 

"Did I get the questions wrong?" He asks and Dr. Harrington nods, "yes- well most of them." He says and Cas bites his lip. "Can you tell me the right answers?" Cas asks and the Doctor nods. "It's not 2010- it's actually 2019." He says and Cas feels his heart stop in his chest, "your name is not Novak anymore- it's Castiel James _Winchester._" He says to Cas, glancing back at Dean- who is looking borderline suicidal. Cas blinks once, "Winchester?" He asks and Dr. Harrington nods. "I'm- am I...what?" Cas sputters and the Doctor remains resolved. "You're married Castiel." He explains and Cas's eyes widen- who the hell is he married to? If he married Meg, then _her _last name would have changed not his..."To who?" He asks, feeling far too overwhelmed for his liking. The Doctor looked back at Dean, who was doing his best to stay as calm as he can. "Castiel, this is your husband- Dean Winchester." He says and Cas's eyes land on Dean again- understanding why Dean was so frantic when he came into his room. "The injuries you suffered was a broken femur, a few broken ribs, a collapsed lung, a mild concussion, and damage to your hippocampus. Nothing irreparable though, and I should warn you that the memories you lost may never return to you. But the brain is unpredictable and it might heal more completely then we think." Dr. Harrington explained as Cas kept his gaze on Dean. He noticed Cas looking at Dean and stood, "I'll give you a few minutes alone." He said before quietly exiting the room- leaving Dean and Cas alone. Cas didn't say anything and Dean didn't move, completely frozen in his chair. Cas _doesn't know him. _Castiel forgot Dean completely, this can't be happening. This is just a nightmare. Cas wanted to say something, he could see the pain on Dean's face- but what was he supposed to say? 'Hey Husband for God knows how long, sorry I can't remember you'. "Um h-how long have we been uh married for?" Cas asks and Dean licks his lips. "7 years." He says quietly, not looking up at Cas. Dean can't take this, he can't have Cas look at him and _not _know who he is. 

Dean stands and makes a beeline for the door, turning down the hallway- and leaving Cas in the room alone. Sam sighs before he enters the room, smiling gently at Cas. "Uh hi. I'm Sam, Dean's little brother." Cas nods, feeling a tiny relieved when Sam sits down next to him. He's relieved not _everybody _is pained by Castiel's lack of memories. "Is Dean going to be okay?" Cas asks, his eyes looking at the empty doorway. Sam smiles sadly because he's honestly not sure if Dean is going to be okay. "Sure, eventually. Just give him time to adjust...you have to understand that he- he loves you." Sam explains and Cas looks away, feeling incredibly guilty. "I know." He says softly, his eyes meeting Sam's again. "And I know that somewhere in my mind- I love him too. I mean I wouldn't have married him if I didn't...right?" Cas asks and Sam nods reassuringly. "You love him too. I promise." Sam says with a smile, and that eases the panic in Cas's gut. Suddenly the sound of footsteps is heard down the hallway before a girl with long dark hair bursts into Cas's hospital room. "Meg?" Cas asks and she smiles before throwing her arms around him. It's at this moment that Dean reenters the room- freezing in his tracks when he sees Meg with her arms thrown around Cas. Dean's not sure how many more blows to his heart he can take before he just collapses to the ground. Meg releases Cas, "oh, hiya Dean." She smiles- a knowing smile on her face. She knows that Cas doesn't remember and she knows that this is her time to sneak back into his heart. 


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut in this Chapter: No
> 
> CREDIT to the amazing video on YouTube called “The Vow (Destiel AU Trailer)” by casandhumanity  
This fic is HEAVILY based off that short but amazing video so you should go check it out 😘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters  
.  
Misha Collins as Castiel Winchester  
.  
Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester  
.  
Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester  
.  
Nicki Aycox as Meg Masters  
.

C H A P T E R-T H R E E

"So I can go home today?" Castiel asked the Nurse and she nodded with a hum as she handed Dean the release papers. She turned back to Castiel, with a flustered look on her face. "Okay Mr. Winchester due to the nature of your brain trauma you're being left in the care of Dean Winchester. Do you remember who that is?" She asked and Cas nodded- with a blush on his face. "M-My Husband." He squeaks, his eyes not moving from the Nurses. "Please sign..._here_, right under Dean's signature if you're alright with that." She smiles and Cas quickly scribbles his signature- making sure to sign as Castiel _Winchester _and not Castiel _Novak. _She takes the papers from him making sure everything is in order before Dean moves behind the wheelchair. "Okay just come to the desk and I'll send his order for medications to the nearest pharmacy to you." The Nurse smiles and Dean nods- with Cas's bag slung over his shoulder. Dean leans down to put up the footrests, "ready?" He asks, his voice sounding distant as Cas merely nods. Dean pushes Cas into the hallway and speaks to the Nurse, his lean body leaning over the counter. A warm flushing rushes through Cas's body as his cheeks burn, and Cas snaps his gaze away from Dean- trying his hardest not to stare at Dean's ass. Castiel doesn't know what to make of any of this, his _brain _doesn't remember Dean but his _body _sure does. He watches as the Nurse laughs at something Dean said, and how she pushes her chest out when she leans down. Cas feels a burning in his stomach and he forces himself to look away. Dean thanks the Nurse and turns back to Cas, "you good?" He asks- knowing Cas well enough to be able to tell when something is bothering him. Cas just nods as Dean pushes him to the elevator. After being in the hospital for weeks Castiel would be lying if he said he wasn't beyond excited to leave. He just doesn't know where he's leaving _to._ Cas just realized that he has no idea where he lives- or what his house looks like. 

Dean pushes Cas to a black 1967 Chevy Impala, "is this your car?" He asks and Dean nods as he puts Cas's bag in the backseat before he opens the passenger side door. Cas looks nervous when Dean steps in front of him- his arms out. "I've touched more than your hands Cas." Dean says and Cas isn't sure if he's joking or not. He looks up at Dean with flushed cheeks, "w-well I guess if we're married then that makes sense..." He stammers and Dean rolls his eyes, at least not much about Cas has changed. Except that he doesn't love Dean anymore. "Just gimme your hands." Dean said and Castiel hesitantly reached for Dean's hands, noticing how protectively Dean held his hands. It's only just now that Cas sees Dean's wedding ring, and that he isn't wearing one. Dean steps back, placing one hands around Cas's side as he lowers him into the Impala, the cast on his left leg makes basic movement difficult. Dean closes Cas's door before loading the wheelchair and crutches into the trunk. Cas sees the tan line on his finger, so he knows he must never take it off and he can't help but feel naked without a ring on. When Dean starts the car Cas clears his throat- "my wedding ring...uh where is it?" He asks and Dean's eyebrows raise in surprise. Leaning over Dean riffles through the glove compartment before he pulls out a chain with Cas's silver wedding ring on it. He drops it into Cas's palm and all but refuses to even look at it. "Why... why is it on a chain? It's not like I died?" Cas asked, genuinely confused but a bitterly pained look crosses on Dean's face. "Because I'm mourning the loss of my husband Castiel." He says- his voice tight and harsh. Cas's eyes widen as he looks dumbly down at the ring, "but I- I didn't die..." He says, feeling like a complete idiot. Dean bites back tears as he keeps his gaze focused on the road. "Castiel Novak didn't die- but Castiel Winchester did." Dean snaps, trying to keep as much distance as he can between them. For some reason, Cas feels a swell of emotion run up on him as he says, "so are you going to divorce me?" 

Dean sits quietly after that question for longer than Castiel is comfortable with. "No, I mean... just one thing at a time okay?" Dean sighs, running a hand through his hair as Cas sits in the passenger not knowing what to say. Cas _wants _to remember- him and Dean shared 7 years of marriage together. He wants to remember all that time, he wants to remember that he loves Dean but he just can't. He's hurting just as much as Dean is... does Dean not see that? "I...I don't want you to- to divorce me." Cas mumbles, feeling his chest tightening. "You didn't feel that way when you left." Dean snaps- not meaning to let it come out and clamping his mouth shut as soon as it does. Cas's eyebrows furrow together and he can tell that's a painful memory for Dean- so against all curiosity, Cas decides not to ask. Soon they pull up to a two story house, and Cas smiles. "I really like this house- is it...ours?" He asks and Dean nods, "you picked it." He says before he exits the car, not giving Cas a chance to answer. Dean opens the passenger door but instead of having the wheelchair with him- he just scoops Cas into his arms, while also being able to unlock the front door and kick it open with his foot. Dean feels his heart squeeze when he remembers the last time he carried Cas into this house- it was the night of their wedding. After Dean had driven them home in the Impala, he lifted Cas in his arms and carried him into the house and all the way to the bedroom. Cas felt his heart flutter at how easily Dean was able to carry him. Dean slowly lowered Cas onto the couch, before retreating back to the car to get Cas's bags. Cas looks around the cozy little house- decorated with little nick knacks, and some small things he remembers his mom getting for him. Glancing to his right he sees a picture of him and Dean wearing black suits. They're pressing their foreheads together as they stand on a cliff overlooking the ocean. This has to be their wedding day. Cas is almost jealous of the person in that picture, smiling on his wedding day. He looked happy. 

Dean set the bags at the base of the stairs as he moved to join Cas on the couch. "Who proposed?" Cas asked and for once, he saw Dean smile. First time he remembers seeing Dean smile in weeks. "I did." He answered, and Cas nodded- looking once more at the wedding picture. Cas looks down at his wedding ring on a chain, not quite sure he's ready to wear it again. Instead he slips the chain around his neck, that way he can still have it close to him until he decides. "Do you have any photo albums I can look at?" Cas asks and Dean nods, reaching into a drawer on the coffee table. He hands Cas a picture album that Cas can tell he decorated. "Wait is this my..." He asks before trailing off. "One of your old childhood albums. Wedding gift from your mom." Dean said and Cas smiled at the sight of something familiar. Cas flips it open and skips past the few pages of his childhood pictures before he gets to a page of photos he's never seen. Photos of him and Dean. Mostly there are pictures of Dean, "where are the pictures of me?" He asks and Dean smiles again and it's right at that moment that Cas decides that he loves seeing Dean smile. "You never liked pictures taken of you- sure loved to take pictures of me though." Dean laughed, clearly remembering a moment that Cas doesn't. Cas keeps flipping until he sees photos of him and Dean, at a park, laying back in bed, playing charades with Sam, just being a normal couple. "I have some home movies if you wanted to..." Dean asks, trailing off but Castiel perks up and nods. He smiles when Dean stands to put on a disk of homemade movies and Cas immediately sees Dean on the screen. "I guess you're right- I definitely preferred you behind the camera..." Cas said and Dean nodded. 

_"Cas, y'know the point of me buying you this camera was so that we would have videos of **us. **Not just me." Dean teased, not looking at the camera but rather the person holding the camera. "But you're so much better on camera than me. You're photogenic." Cas fired back and Dean rolled his eyes before he snatched the camera from Cas's hands. "Bullshit." Dean grumbled as Castiel blushed. "So what now?" Cas asked, feeling more than awkward on camera. "You could strip for me." Dean said in a low tone, Castiel crossed his arms- a playfully angry look on his face. "I did this for my mom Dean! You can't say stuff like that." Cas scolds, even though there's still a smile on his face. _

Castiel's face was burning red at the 'strip for me' comment, but Dean looked completely unaffected. It was definitely weird seeing yourself on camera- but not remembering that moment. Cas still didn't feel like this was his life, he felt like this was someone else's life. "Where's... where's my mom?" Cas asked, praying to God she hasn't died and he forgot. Dean turned to look at him- noticing the panicked expression on his face, "she's fine. On a cruise actually, she should be flying to us tomorrow though." He said and Cas felt an immense amount of panic lifted from his shoulders. At least she's okay. 

_"Dean, the red light is **on.**_ _" Cas said firmly, crossing his arms and clad in only his boxers. He pointed at the camera to a very not so innocent looking Dean. Dean however had a bashful smile on his face, "feeling adventurous?" Cas's eyes widened as he slapped Dean's arm, "um **no. **Turn it off." He snapped, no amusement on his face at all. Dean sighs before leaning up from the bed, just as he's about to turn the camera off he turns back to Cas. "You sure?" He asks, a playful tone in his voice. Cas chucks a pillow at him and Dean turns off the camera, laughing wildly. _

Castiel isn't sure what to say- all he knows is that his cheeks are on fire, while Dean looks completely collected. Cas clears his throat and then there is knocking on the door. Dean stands to answer it and Cas feels that warmth in his belly again- just how domestic this is. He watches Dean's back as he opens the door, "okay what the fu-" Dean is cut off by Meg who pushes her way into the house, holding a plastic target bag. "Hey you." She smiles as she makes her way towards Cas, who is beyond confused to see her here. "Meg seriously, thank you for stopping by but you can leave now." Dean snaps, glowering down at her. Meg looks up at Dean and sends him a wink before dropping onto the couch next to Cas, so clearly Dean _doesn't _like Meg. Which doesn't surprise Cas all that much. "Hey baby how you feeling?" Meg asks and as soon as she says 'baby' Dean is turning out of the room and taking Cas's bags upstairs. Castiel can't fight the twinge of guilt he feels as he watches Dean leave the room. "Meg- we're not together anymore..." Cas trails off awkwardly. The freshest memory in his head is the night he broke up with Meg after he'd been talking to someone online. Was he talking to Dean? He doesn't remember. Meg forces a smile, "yes Clarence I know." She says through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?" Cas asks and Meg gets a devilish glint in her eyes. "To tell you who Dean Winchester _really _is." 


End file.
